Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures
Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures is a made-up and stupidLalaloopsy TV show! Episode list Season 1 (2010-2011) 1. “Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land!” This episode introduces the original 8 characters. 2. “The Case of the Missing Tiara/Peanut’s Circus!” When Jewel Sparkles’ tiara is missing, she and her friends play detective; Peanut Big Top is putting on a circus with her friends, but Pillow Featherbed cannot think of a trick! 3. “Snowy Secrets/Crumbs’ Birthday Party” On the hottest day of the year, Peanut and Spot spy on Mittens Fluff ‘n’ Stuff to see how she gets all that snow; A surprise birthday party for Crumbs Sugar Cookie. 4. “Spot Splatter Splash and the Art Show/Crazy Bus” Spot Splatter Splash hosts an art show, but Crumbs discovers her artwork was eaten by Mouse; after the pets make a mess, Bea Spells-a-Lot’s school bus goes berserk. 5. “The Lost Puppy/Ferris Wheel” Crumbs and the girls find a lost puppy; Peanut opens her ferris wheel, but Spot and Zebra get stuck at the top. 6. “Pet Parade/Bea’s School Day” All the pets run amok before Peanut’s pet parade and the girls need to do something about it; Bea has a school day where all her friends get to teach lessons. 7. “Peanut’s Funny Fun Party/April Fools, Jewel Sparkles!” Peanut hosts a Funny Fun party for her birthday where everybody has to act silly; Jewel Sparkles does not understand what it means to be funny when Peanut pranks everyone. 8. “The Yellow Button/A Royal Ride” Spot presses the forbidden yellow button on Dot’s rocket; Dot tries to take Jewel on a hot-air balloon. 9. “A Little Lala-Music/Fix-It Splash” Bea wants to play an instrument, but she’s not that good at anything; when ripping Jewel’s favorite dress, Spot lies she did not do it. 10. “Someone’s Been Sleeping in my Bed/Crumbs’ Cookie Party” Peanut hides under Pillow’s blankets, leaving her confused all day; Crumbs hosts a cookie party where all her friends bake cookies, but Mittens added baking soda instead of baking powder and the cookies became huge. 11. “Spelling Bea/Snow Cone Surprise” Bea is in her first spelling bee; Mittens, upon discovering that her hot cocoa has frozen, makes snow cones for everyone. 12. “The Road Trip” Upon the purchase of a pretty pink car, Crumbs takes all her friends (not counting Pillow, Dot, and Bea) on a road trip! 13. “New Friends/Spot Paints The Town” The Lalaloopsy girls meet Berry Jars ‘n’ Jam and Sunny Side Up; Spot decides to splatter paints all over Lalaloopsy Land much to everyone’s dismay. 14. “Mittens’ Sleepover Party/Sunny’s Perfect Picnic” When Pillow is sick, Mittens throws a big sleepover in honor of her; Sunny hosts a picnic after one of Pillow’s sleepover parties, but Jewel insists it must be perfect. 15. “Blossom Flowerpot’s Green Thumb/Tippy’s Ballet Recital” Blossom Flowerpot is surprised when she notices that her thumb is green, but then realizes that it just means that she’s a great gardener; Tippy Tumblelina teaches her new friends ballet, and has a ballet recital. 16. “The Cookie Ban/The Mysterious Letter” Jewel Sparkles creates a new law banning cookies, upsetting Crumbs; Tippy receives a letter that was not signed, then discovers that all her friends sent it to her. 17. “Café Crumbs/Mow The Lawn!” Crumbs opens a café in Lalaloopsy Land; Blossom learns to do things her own way from Jewel. 18. “Berry’s Jamboree/Pink Isn’t Your Color” Berry is determined to make the perfect flavor of jam so that she can win a contest; Jewel asks Sunny to be her model for a fashion show, but Sunny refuses. 19. “The Pet Contest/A Cheesy Story” Everyone wants their pet to win the first ever Lalaloopsy Land Pet Contest, but when Bea trains Owl too hard, will Owl win?; Dot travels to the moon to prove that it is made of cheese. 20. “Mittens’ Ice Cream Shop/Stitched ‘n’ Stuffed” Mittens starts an ice cream shop; Jewel has to groom Kitty, attend Dot’s party, host a clubhouse meeting, and dust her precious gems all at once. 21. “Avast Me Hearties/Dance and Shout” Patch Treasurechest arrives in Lalaloopsy Land, but no one can stand his messes; Patch wants to learn how to dance so that he can join in the fun at Tippy’s dance party. 22. “Bad Good Luck/Trick or Sweet” Note: Halloween Special '''When Jewel’s birthday falls on Friday the 13th, the unluckiest day of the year, she tries to make it her best birthday, but it’s hard; When the Lalaloopsy girls and Patch go trick-or-treating, they meet the witch Candy Broomsticks. 23. “Hide and Seek/Just Try It!” Everyone plays Hide and Seek, but with surprising results; Spot is reluctant to try a new fruit that everyone in Lalaloopsy Land loves. 24. “Jewel Takes The Stage/Lalaloopsy Clubhouse” Jewel is angry that she doesn’t get a main role in Tippy’s play; Jewel and the girls start a clubhouse, but she makes all sorts of silly rules, causing the girls to start another clubhouse. 25. “Kitty’s Bubble Bath/Bea’s Zoo” Jewel wants her pet to take a bath, but it does all it can to not take a bath; After reading about the zoo, Bea decides to have a zoo, with all her friends dressing up as zoo animals. 26. “Where’s Berry?/Pirate Princess Party” Sunny wakes up to find Berry gone, so she gets her friends all together to help her search for her sister, then Patch ruins Jewel’s princess party. 27. “The Sunny Sunflower/Painty Cake” Jewel learns that being bossy isn’t a good way to encourage teamwork when everyone wants to help Blossom grow a sunny sunflower, then Spot drops her paintbrush into Crumbs’ cake batter. 28. “The Lala-Scavenger Hunt/Night Noise” Peanut hosts a scavenger hunt in Lalaloopsy Land and makes everyone hide one thing to find but Patch does not want to part with any of his things; Everyone starts hearing a weird noise at night. Can Pillow, who is the most annoyed at this sound, and Dot investigate the noise’s source? Season 2 (2011-2012) 29. “Wishful Thinking/Sea Adventures” Crumbs mistakenly releases Sahara Mirage from a lamp; on the coldest day of the year, Marina Anchors wants to sail her ship, but she can’t, because the Lala-Lake froze! 30. “Abracadabra/Fried Eggs and Cheese Day” Upon ordering a magic kit, Mittens meets Misty Mysterious; Sunny wants to have eggs for breakfast, but Pepper Pots ‘n’ Pans wants cheese. 31. “Ahoy!/Caution: Substitute Teacher Ahead” Patch takes Marina, Sunny, and Peanut on a treasure hunt; When Bea can’t teach, who will replace her? 32. “Turn that Frown Upside Down/Pirate Marina” When everyone in Lalaloopsy Land becomes grumpy for no reason, Sahara tries her best to make everyone happy; Marina Anchors decides that she wants to be a pirate. 33. “Pepper’s New Restaurant” Pepper builds a restaurant in Lalaloopsy Land, thanks to Ace and Dot. 34. “Milk and Cookies, Please?/Cool at the Pool” Pillow discovers she is not the only one who likes midnight snacks; Marina builds a pool in Lalaloopsy Land. 35. “The Lala-Dance Party/Spot’s Scrapbook” Blossom unintentionally breaks Tippy’s record player minutes before her Lala-Dance Party; Spot’s scrapbook falls into the wrong hands. 36. “Let’s Make Pizza!/A Mystery for Marina” '''Note: Red RC Cruiser appears After trying pizza, Pepper and pals try to make some; Marina finds a piece of an old pirate map and tries to find the other pieces. 37. “Beach Day/The Magic Cookie” When Marina takes Tippy, Blossom, and Patch to the beach one day, Patch thinks that he sees treasures in the a sand; a magic cookie is discovered, which allows you to make a wish. Because of her wish-granting ability, Sahara tries to get rid of it- and fast! 38. “The Sailor and the Mermaid/Magic in Lalaloopsy Land” Marina tells a lie; Misty has a dream that everyone in Lalaloopsy Land had the ability to do magic, except for her, the magician! 39. “Everyone, Everyone/Blossom Gets Lost” Sahara, Tippy, Misty, and Marina put on a play; Berry, Blossom, and Sunny visit the woods. 40. “The End Is Near/Marina’s Sailboat Adventure” Bea tries to find the last pages of a book, then the wind pushes Marina’s sailboat to somewhere far away. Will Marina find her way back? 41. “Berry and Sunny’s Farm/Jewel Touch” Many things are going wrong on Berry and Sunny’s farm. The crops won’t grow, the animals are causing havoc and Berry needs to cook! Can berry cook, and fix the problems?; Sahara grants Jewel’s wish of turning everything she touches into a sparkling jewel. 42. “Blossom’s Flower Shop/The Pet Surprise” Blossom asks Tippy and Misty to watch all the flowers in her newly-started flower shop while she’s gone; Peanut has a big surprise for everyone featuring everyone’s pet, but when everyone wakes up in the morning to see their pets missing, they track down the pet thief…later realizing that Peanut had a big surprise ahead of everyone. 43. “Do What Suzette Says/The Best Cake Ever!” Suzette La Sweet wants everyone to do what she says; Crumbs needs to make the best cake for Suzette’s party. 44. “Peanut Gets Noisy/Jewel’s Pet Fashion Show” Peppy Pom Poms and Peanut Big Top want to be noisy all day long, but they get too noisy and the ground starts to shake; Jewel wants everyone to dress up their pet for a pet fashion show, but Sunny does not understand the fashion show concept. 45. “Pollution Solution” Note: Earth Day Specia'''l Ace’s invention starts to pollute Lalaloopsy Land and all the other dolls must do something before it’s too late. 46. “Pillow’s Sleepless Night/Soccer Pals” Everybody starts liking Pillow when Misty does magic and makes Pillow an active girl; At a soccer game, Peppy Pom Poms cheers on the Crumbs Cookies, not the Jewel Tiaras like she promised. 47. “Lalaloopsy Christmas!” '''Note: First Ever Christmas Special, 45 min '''Holly Sleighbells brings Christmas to Lalaloopsy Land, and tells the girls and boys about Santa. When Santa doesn’t come, Mittens needs to pretend to be Santa. Can she do it? 48. “Fun at the Fair/Bye Bye Butterfly” Spot wants a zebra stuffed animal, then Blossom’s butterfly runs away by itself and Blossom gets Bea and Dot to help. 49. “Spot Paints Purple/Blossom’s a Busy Bee” Spot decides to have a day when she wants everything to be purple, for example, purple plates, purple jewels, and purple flowers; upon purchasing a bee costume, Blossom starts to be obsessed with it. 50. “Bubble Bath Adventure/And The Winner Is…” Ace improves Marina’s bathtub so that she can sail it out to sea; Berry and Pepper have a cook-off, but both girls are determined to win and beat the other. 51. “Mittens’ Ice Slide/Karaoke Night” Mittens makes an ice slide for everyone to ride, but then it melts; Ace makes an invention for Spot when she thinks that her singing voice is horrible, but when the invention breaks during karaoke night, Spot learns that everyone likes her voice just the way that it is. 52. “Super Marina/Milky Way Mission” Sahara grants Marina’s superhero wish, but Marina is not that super; when Berry’s cow can’t make milk anymore, Dot goes to the Milky Way to get some space milk. 53.”Pirate Treasure/The Best Invention Ever!” Everyone gets a look inside Patch’s treasure chest; Bea, Dot, and Ace make an invention together that fails. 54. “Winter Sun/egariM arahaS” Blossom wants it to be a warm spring day so that her wilted flowers will grow; Sahara grants Peanut’s wish for a topsy-turvy day, but she takes it too literally. Season 3 (2012) 55. “A Little Secret” Crumbs, Bea, Mittens, and Peanut reveal a secret: they’ve got little sisters named Specs Reads-a-Lot, Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Squirt Lil’ Top, and Sprinkle Spice Cookie! When the toddlers cause havoc in Lalaloopsy Land, can their big sisters stop them? 56. “Ace’s Robot/Have An Ice Day!” Ace Fender Bender creates a robot version of himself, but when it malfunctions, Rosy Bumps ‘n’ Bruises tries to see what’s wrong with the robot Ace; Mittens and Bundles discover an ice rink, and introduce all their friends to Swirly Figure Eight! 57. “Bundles and the Kite/Saved by the Snow” Bundles gets obsessed with a kite; Ace Fender Bender creates a snow machine when it stops snowing around Mittens’ house. 58. “…Stuck in a Tree/Pet Hotel” After doing an experiment, getting all the pets put in a tree, Ember Flicker Flame comes to the rescue, not knowing that Dot put the pets in the tree on purpose; a hotel for all the pets goes wrong. 59. “Swirly in Wonderland!/Ice Skating Day” When Swirly is feeling sad that it is very hot out, and there is no snow, her friends build her an ice-skating wonderland; Swirly teaches Mittens, Rosy, and Holly to ice skate, but Rosy is afraid! Can the girls help her? 60. “Firefighter Friends/Squirt’s New Tricks” Ember teaches Sunny, Marina, and Mittens how to be firefighters; Peanut teaches Squirt some incredibly hard tricks. 61. “Dot’s Mechanic/The Pet Roundup” Dot Starlight has to fill in for Ace Fender Bender when he gets an illness; Prairie Dusty Trails tries to round up all the pets when they get loose and escape all over Lalaloopsy Land. 62. “The Wish-Off/Treasure Trove” When a pixie named Pix E. Flutters comes to town and starts granting wishes, Sahara and Pix E. have a wish-off to determine who is the better wisher; one morning, all of Patch’s pirate treasure is gone. 63. “Show Me the Bunny!” Note: Easter Special When Cotton Hoppalong, the resident Easter Bunny, is missing, Sprouts Sunshine asks her friends to masquerade as an Easter Bunny. When this does not work, Sprouts and pals set off to find Cotton and save Easter! 64. “Tippy On Ice/Pool Party” Tippy Tumblelina and Swirly Figure Eight perform a show on ice together; when Prairie cannot get to the pool, Marina brings the pool to her. 65. “Power Outage/Wake Up, Pillow!” Due to her fear of the dark, Sahara tries to escape a power outage; everyone tries creative ways to get Pillow to wake up. 66. “Yee-Haw!/What to Do When You’re Scared” In the first Lalaloopsy Western, Prairie Dusty Trails is the sheriff who tries to track down the evil One-Eye Patch; Dot teaches Sahara what to do when she’s scared. 67. "Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land/Git Along, Little Sheep" Sunny Side Up tries to wake up Berry Jars 'n' Jam by using a couple different methods. Nothing works, so she decides to borrow Peanut Big Top's megaphone so that she can wake up her sister. But, she ends up waking up all of Lalaloopsy Land...but not her sister; Pillow Featherbed plans to count sheep, but then when they all run around wildly, Prairie Dusty Trails helps Pillow round up all the sheep. 68. “Suzette’s Lazy Day/Sahara and the Mirage” Suzette La Sweet cannot think of what to do; Sahara takes Misty, Pix E. and Marina to the desert, when they all think they see water that is not really there. 69. “The Marvelously Magnificent Misty!/Firefly Away” Everyone believes that Misty can do a magic trick and bring them anything they want; Pix E. plans on catching fireflies, but when they all fly out of her jar, what will Pix E. and her friends do? 70. “Aced It/Yippee Ti Yay, The Rodeo’s Today” Ace Fender Bender unveils a new invention and uses it to track down everyone’s lost items; Prairie introduces her friends to rodeos and has her own Lalaloopsy Land rodeo. 71: “A Little Brother?!/Island Vacation!” The 4 new littles are revealed: Pita Mirage, Trinket Sparkles, Scribbles Splash, and Matey Anchors, the little brother; Peanut, Prairie, Pix E. Rosy, Ember, Misty, and Bea take a tropical vacation to an island right off the coast of Lalaloopsy Land where Mango Tiki Wiki lives. When a volcano erupts, the Lalaloopsy girls save Mango Tiki Wiki! 72: “Lalaloop-sea Land/A Wish Come True” Lalaloopsy Land gets flooded heavily and Coral Sea Shells’ dream to become a mermaid becomes true when almost all of Lalaloopsy Land becomes an ocean; all of the littles want their wishes granted by Pita, but she gets all their wishes wrong. 73. “The Big Race/In A Twist” Ace has a big race where everyone builds their own car, but since Spot’s car isn’t as good as the others’ cars, will she win?; Marina is reluctant to tell Rosy that she twisted her ankle. 74. “The Winter Games” The wintry girls decide to hold a winter competition. Swirly decides to host an ice skating contest, while Mittens decides to host a sledding contest. Holly chooses to host a snowball fight, and Peppy Pom Poms starts a cheer squad. 75. “Blossom’s Bee Adventure/The Lala-Magic Show” When Blossom finds her bee costume again, she gives up her gardening life and starts a new life with the bees; Misty learns to forgive Pix E. for ruining her best magic trick during her magic show. 7 76. “Tippy’s Opera/Tree for Two” Tippy starts an opera in Lalaloopsy Land, but Spot cannot reach the high part; Forest Evergreen chops down everyone in Lalaloopsy Land’s favorite tree. 77. “Lala-Lemonade/Squirt’s Birthday” What Berry and Sunny think could be just a simple lemonade stand turns into a disaster; Squirt Lil’ Top does not play fair at her birthday party. 78. “Toffee’s Valentine” '''Note: Valentine’s Day Special. Toffee Cocoa Cuddles gets a mysterious valentine. 79. “The Colorful Crayon/Miracle Medicine” Scribbles only wants to draw with a yellow, blue, and green crayon; Rosy sets of on an expedition to find a miraculous medicine that will nurse the incredibly sick Toffee back to health. 80. “Pancake Shop/The Great Pet Caper” Note: The Great Pet Caper is like a silent movie. ' Berry and Forest work together and start a pancake shop, but then Beaver gnaws the wood that Ace Fender Bender used to build the shop; Charlotte’s invisible pet runs away. 81. “Where There’s Smoke, There’s Friends/Super Toaster” Ember and Dalmatian find smoke coming from Crumbs’ house; Ace builds a toaster with a mind of its own. 82. “Peanut’s Big Prank?/Anchors My Way!” Berry misinforms Misty that Peanut, Ember, and Pix E. are going to tie her to a tree; Patch does not like Marina and Matey’s way of having sea adventures. 83. “Tippy’s Talent Show/Blossom’s Playhouse” Tippy wants everyone to see her perfect pirouette in Peanut’s talent show, but when she sprains her ankle before the show, can Rosy Bumps ‘n’ Bruises help heal her?; Blossom Flowerpot decides to have a party at her playhouse with all her friends. 84. “Lost and Found/Silly Magic Day” Trinket and Jewel want to keep a piece of jewelry they find in the lost and found bin; Mango cannot stop doing the hula, Misty starts to talk in rhyme, and silly things happen when Misty does silly magic. Season 4 (2012-2013) 85. “Feather’s Tale/Sneetch Bleetch” Rosy, Ember, Mango, Toffee, Misty, and Marina meet Feather Tell-a-Tale; Feather, Rosy, and Misty visit the book of the Sneetches and try to get them to get along. Rosy tries “Sneetch Bleetch” and Misty tries her magic. But, when Sneetch Bleetch and magic mix, what will happen? 86. “The Tale of Cinder Slippers/The Tale of Snowy Fairest” The Cinderella and Snow White stories with Lalaloopsy characters. 87. “The Tale of Scarlet Riding Hood/The Tale of Alice in Lalaloopsy Land” The Little Red Riding Hood and Alice in Wonderland stories with Lalaloopsy characters. 88. “The Tale of Coral Sea Shells/The Tale of Curls ‘n’ Locks” The Little Mermaid and Goldilocks stories with Lalaloopsy characters. 89. “The Tale of Pete R. Canfly” The Peter Pan story with Lalaloopsy characters. N'ote: Twinkle N. Flutters as “Twinkle Bell” 90. “The Tale of Sir Battlescarred and Lady Stillwaiting/Fairy Tale Mystery” Sir Battlescarred saves Lady Stillwaiting from a tower; someone ate Tuffet Miss Muffet’s curds and whey, broken Cinder’s glass slippers, and painted all of Alice’s roses blue! Can Pix E. Flutters crack the case? 91. “A Sew Magical Diner/No Bed For Blanket” Pepper Pots ‘n’ Pans’ café rivals the new girl Pickles B.L.T’s diner; Blanket Featherbed tries creative ways to stay up late. 92. “Sir Battlescarred the Brave/Hugged Out” Sir Battlescarred thinks Lady Stillwaiting isn’t paying any attention to him, so he tries some dangerous feats; Toffee and Mittens see who is the better hugger. 93. “The Silliest Funhouse in Town!” Peanut Big Top opens up a Silly Funhouse for all her friends around her ferris wheel, but Bea Spells-a-Lot does not have a costume! Can Peanut get her a costume before the Silly Funhouse closes for the night? 94. “We All Scream For…/Up A Tree” Scoops Waffle Cone invents new flavors of ice cream; Forest Evergreen climbs up a tree and Beaver gets stuck, only for Dyna Might to save the day. 95. “Jewel’s Perfect Christmas” Note: Second Christmas Special For a “perfect Christmas,” Jewel wants to meet Ivory Ice Crystals the snow princess, to go caroling, to play in the snow, and a Christmas party with Crumbs’ cookies. 96. “The Rainy Day/Pirate Safari” Everyone is sad when it rains because they are unable to visit the Silly Funhouse; Patch Treasurechest finds out how much fun it is to go on safari with Kat Jungle Roar and her little sister Whiskers after taking the girls on a pirate treasure hunt. 97. “Aloha Luau!/A Silly Adventure” Mango has a luau and she wants to play her ukulele, but its string breaks and Mango needs a solution; Peanut blindfoldedly takes Crumbs, Dot, Bea, Mittens, and Tippy to the Silly Funhouse. 98. “Cooking with Pepper/Super Friends” Pepper Pots ‘n’ Pans starts a cooking show; Ember and Dyna team up. 99. “Pepper’s Cooking Club/Playtime!” Pepper and Berry start a cooking club that Crumbs, Sunny, and Rosy join; Red Fiery Flame, Petal Flowerpot, Squirt Lil’ Top, Trinket Sparkles, and Scribbles Splash want to play, but their sisters are busy! 100. “100th Day Celebration!” For the 100th episode, all the Lalaloopsy’s host a party and invite three new friends: Harmony B. Sharp, April Sunsplash and Cloud E. Sky! 101. “101 Days of Fun/Crumbs and the Baking Contest” The Lalaloopsy’s look back at their 101 days of fun; Crumbs is in a baking contest with Sprinkle! But, when she finds out she is baking against her rival, Fancy Frost ‘n’ Glaze, who will win? 1 102. “Sand E.’s Song/Spring Fever” Sand E, Starfish gets to perform with Harmony B. Sharp; April does not want to wait for spring through the chill of winter. 103. “A Very Cloud E. Day/Splash in the Sun” Jewel befriends the angel Cloud E. Sky; April Sunsplash wants it to rain. 104. “Leader Jewel/Ice Cream Truck” Jewel has a dream where she is the leader of Lalaloopsy Land. She makes Cloud E. Sky, Tippy Tumblelina, Crumbs Sugar Cookie & Suzette la Sweet her servants and forces them to obey her every order; Scoops Waffle Cone wants to have her own ice cream truck, but Ace has trouble making it. 105. “Mini-Magic/Dis-Harmony” Tricky Mysterious is tired of being her sister Misty’s assistant so Misty tries to give her a lesson on doing real magic; Harmony writes a song no one likes. 106. “Pickles Gets Served/The Boat Float” Peanut Big Top replaces Pickles B.L.T. as a juggling waitress at her diner, but things go wrong when Peanut decides to juggle on her unicycle; Patch’s pirate ship sinks one day, so he asks the mermaids to help bring it back to the surface. 107. “Pillow’s Noisy Nap/Bea’s Flower Shower” Everyone is being noisy, so Pillow can’t sleep; It is the rare occasion of a flower shower in Lalaloopsy Land, when flowers fall from the sky. But, Bea’s allergy to these flowers causes her to lose a card house-building competition. 108. “The Big Storm/Following the Leader” There is a big storm in Lalaloopsy Land, which knocks Feather’s teepee down; Little Bah Peep introduces her friends to Follow the Leader. 109. “Pixie Dust Fever/Adventures On A Boat” When Pix E. Flutters and her little sister Twinkle start to sneeze pixie dust, all of Lalaloopsy Land becomes butterflies. Does Rosy have a remedy?; Marina lends her best friends Sahara and Misty her boat. 110. “Melodies and Harmony/Paint Party” Harmony B. Sharp puts on a music show, but Jewel only has minutes to get her act featuring Tippy, Peanut, Swirly, and Spot ready; Spot has a “paint party” where everyone has to paint their house and make it look silly, but Cloud E. does not want to ruin her house! 111. “Marina’s Messy Day/Sugar And Spice” Marina wants to stay clean all day, but everyone else finds creative ways to make a mess, getting Marina dirty; Scoops Waffle Cone introduces her friends to all her best friends: Cherry Crisp Crust, Bun Bun Sticky Icing, and Jelly Wiggle Jiggle! 112. “The Secrets of the Flower Factory” A flower factory gets built in Lalaloopsy Land, and it starts making plastic flowers, which are horrible for the environment. Will Lalaloopsy Land become a synthetic wasteland, or will Blossom and Petal’s gardening skills save the day? 113. “Winging It/Mittens’ Skiing Surprise” Pix E. thinks that her wings are useless when she can’t fly that high, but then she realizes that she can fly higher if she gets over her fear of heights; Mittens takes Swirly, Holly, and Bundles skiing, but there’s a big surprise ahead of them… 114. “Marina’s Mermaid Rescue” When Patch Treasurechest takes the two mermaids’ treasure, right down to the mermaids themselves, Marina and her brother Matey go on a sea adventure and try to save the mermaids! 115. “Dyna Might: The Movie/Jewel’s Diner” Peanut directs a movie starring Dyna Might; Jewel wants to start her own diner after seeing Pickles work at hers. 116. “Share Your Story/Jewel Goes Camping” The girls take turns telling their own stories when Feather decides to host a storytelling party at her campfire one night; Forest, Blossom, and Feather decide to take Jewel camping, but problems arise when Jewel admits that she hates camping. 117. “The Best Dress/Super Scooper” Cinder Slippers says that her dress is the prettiest, but then Jewel fights back. Soon everyone is arguing about dresses, then Ace helps Scoops invent the Triple-Automatic-Ice-Cream-Scooper 4000. 118. “Can’t Jungle Roar/Pow!” When Whiskers Lion’s Roar chooses to go play with Bundles Snuggle Stuff instead of help her big sister, Kat Jungle Roar loses her confidence and claims that she can’t do anything; Dyna Might fights crime in Lalaloopsy Land. 119. “Tea Party: The Musical!” In the first-ever musical episode, Crumbs is planning the biggest tea party ever with help from her friends! But, since Jewel doesn’t help at all, she wrecks havoc and makes the party like it’s hers! 119 ½. “The Tale of Little Bah Peep/The Tale of Tuffet Miss Muffet” The Little Bo Peep and Little Miss Muffet stories told with Lalaloopsy characters. Season 5(2013) 120. “Genie, Meenie, Minie, Mo/Pepper’s New Recipe” Sahara Mirage becomes Jewel’s personal genie, but when she can’t grant any more wishes for her friends, will Sahara still be Jewel’s genie?; Pepper receives a new recipe from Pickles B.L.T. that she is unsure of how to make. 121. “Dig A Little Deeper/In Full Bloom” Blossom loses her shovel so she asks Patch if she can borrow his, then a plant in her garden won’t bloom. 122. “Pranksgiving Day Parade/Dot’s Discovery” Peanut has a parade where everyone makes a float with a prank for Pranksgiving! But, when a nasty prank sends the floats out-of-control, what will Peanut do?; Dot sees something weird on her telescope. 123. “Apple Picking/A Bad Case of the Sillies” Snowy Fairest takes Forest, Berry, and Sunny apple-picking; Rosy’s little sister Stumbles Bumps ‘n’ Bruises gets her first check-up. 124. “Feather’s Spookiest Story/Marina Cleans Up” Feather Tell-a-Tale tells a scary story that scares everyone; Marina Anchors decides to have a day where she cleans up everyone’s land. But, when Patch, who is very fond of his messes, sees that his land was cleaned up, can he mess things up again and find out who cleaned up his big mess? 125. “Princess For A Day/Lalaloopsy Land Water Day” Rosy and Jewel switch lives, but Rosy does not like being a princess and Jewel’s bossy attitude causes her to not like her as a nurse; Blossom, Mango, Marina, and Sand E. plan a party celebrating Lalaloopsy Land Water Day on March 22, but when they don’t realize it’s Coral Sea Shells’ birthday, Coral feels left out. 126. “Ele-fantastic!/Two of a Kind” Peanut wants to plan a big elephant act at her circus, but she needs lots of elephants to make it work. Will she find elephants for her act?; Jewel helps all her friends make special one-of-a-kind tiaras, but problems arise when Charlotte copies Jewel’s special tiara. 127. “Sparkle-Mania!” Jewel, Tippy, and Pix E. plan on having a day where they make everything sparkly. But, when everyone in Lalaloopsy Land runs away because of all the glitter (except for Misty,) can the girls save the day? 128. “Dot’s Science Fair/Half Day” Mango Tiki Wiki is determined to win Dot’s science fair with her volcano project; Bea Spells-a-Lot makes today a half day! Everyone celebrates by making things that are half one thing and half another, (like Blossom’s daffodaisy and Marina’s steamsail boat) but Mittens can’t think of what to make for half day! 129. “Lalaitis/Cute As Candy” Crumbs’ new cookies cause a mysterious disease to spread through Lalaloopsy Land. Can Rosy cure all her patients and track the cookies down?; meeting Toasty Sweet Fluff, Bubbles Smack ‘n’ Pop, Sugar Fruit Drops, and Twist E. Twirls for the first time. 130. “Haley’s Wish/Teddy’s Winter” Dot Starlight travels to space and meets Haley Galaxy. But, when Haley arrives in Lalaloopsy Land and starts making crazy wishes with Sahara Mirage, can Sahara grant all of Haley’s wishes before it’s too late?; The Lalaloopsy girls are eager to know what Teddy Honey Pots does all winter. 131. “The Lala-Masquerade/It’s Not A Costume!” Confetti Carnivale decides to have a masquerade ball; Mint E. Stripes (who dresses like a candy cane all the time) wins Peanut’s costume contest but is reluctant to tell her that she’s not wearing a costume. Category:Television shows Category:TV Category:Randomness Category:Dolls Category:Stupid